Grafted Strings
by Oolon Colluphid
Summary: During a mission to retrieve demigods with his new half-sister, Percy is told that camp is under attack. However, trying to protect his friends, he is hurled into an unknown place, and wakes up with somebody else's memories, a subtly different body, and strange abilities. Now, he fights to regain his old life, but is that what he, and everyone else, for that matter, wants?
1. New Demigods

A bus drove along the Grand Canyon, transporting a class of students crammed within. Almost eagerly, it released its passengers onto an observation deck, and left as quickly as it arrived. Nearby, another vehicle pulled up to where the bus had once been. Within it two black-haired teenagers, one a seventeen-year-old male, one a fourteen-year-old female. The two looked at each other, the younger speaking first.

'You okay, Percy?'

'I'm fine, Carrie. Just remember what our Dad told us.' He replied, opening his door and walking out. Carrie did the same.

The teacher in charge of the expedition soon came to greet them.

Percy spoke first.

'Good to see you, Hedge.'

'Same here.' Replied the teacher.

'Who are the new guys?' Asked Carrie.

'The Cherokee kid is Piper, the Hispanic one is Leo.' Stated the teacher, turning his head to shout a few orders. 'Valdez! McLean! Some guys here to see you!'

The aforementioned students soon waded through the sea of people, arriving at the car. The teacher briefed them.

'The guy is Percy and the girl is Carrie. They have something to tell you.'

Percy quickly explained the situation, revealing that whatever Greek myths that they had learned were true, and that they were most probably demigods. Piper and Leo reacted in a normal sort of way. They laughed. However, the other three failed to laugh with them. Once they realised this, their laughter subsided. Piper remained silent, whilst Leo had some questions.

'You're serious?'

The three nodded.

'You're taking us somewhere else?'

Nods again.

'If we're demigods, then our parents are-'

Carrie cut him off. 'Gods? Yes. Who? We have a good idea of that, but we can only be sure once we get to Camp Half-Blood.'

Piper finally spoke. 'And if we're not who you think we are?'

Carrie looked to Percy. 'Well, either you can't get in at all, or you don't have the godly parents we assume you do, in which case we lose twenty bucks.'


	2. Five Giants, One Death

The car barrelled along the motorway on the final leg of its journey, now speeding past Hudson Valley into New York City, when all of a sudden, an Iris message appeared. In it was Chiron, who appeared to be slightly burned. Before Percy could say anything, Chiron spoke with an air of immense urgency.

'Percy, camp is under attack. If you haven't reached Missouri yet, then turn around and get to San Francisco. There's a Roman camp there. They've agreed to harbour any escapees we have. If you're close, hide Carrie and the others, and come here yourself. It's too dangerous for them. This message is recorded since Iris is busy, so I could be… gone by the time you receive it. Chiron out.'

Percy placed his foot on the gas pedal, head hung low. Quickly regaining his composure, he sped towards his mother's apartment with a new air of determination.

Braking outside the door, he quickly ushered his companions past the doorman.

'Fifth floor, apartment B. Tell my mom or Paul that I sent you.'

He soon sped to the car, and headed straight for Camp Half-Blood, this time faster than ever.

Pulling up by the camp, he was stunned. Not by the severity of the damage, but by how _puny_ the attack force was. All it consisted of were four unarmed Laistrygonians, surrounding a larger giant in the centre, wielding a club. These stood outside Cabin Three, doing nothing. Just standing. Not moving, just waiting. And yet, every arrow fired at them would turn around of its own volition. Anyone who tried to charge them would be shoved away by some invisible force. It was obvious that they were after him. Why else would they not engage anyone else?

Looking closer, he found that yellow dust was scattered around the grounds. Perhaps the attack was more significant at first. However, he had no time to lose. Hurling himself at the monsters, he drew his sword, slowly generating a small hurricane around him. As he flew towards the quintet of monsters, a small bolt of lightning from his own hurricane arced towards him, shorting out his powers. He was shocked, both literally and metaphorically. However, before he could get back on the ground to attack the giants normally, a massive club collided with him, catapulting him into the distance.

Far, far away, three old ladies were sitting on a park bench, all sewing and cutting string. A single piece of blue thread made its way to the scissor wielder.

_Snip._


End file.
